Long Distance
by dorkyeol
Summary: ketika menunggu menjadi hal yang sangat dibenci oleh V. baca aja. bingung bikin summary. BTS Fanfiction. JinV / VJin / JinTae / TaeJin / Jin x V.


Anyeong~~

Apa kabar kalian readers –deul?

Yeol balik lagi~ kali ini bawa ff JinV^^

Terinspirasi dari hubungan ldr yeol /abaikan

Bete ya kalo ldr ngabisin pulsa /abaikan lagi

Betewe ff MinYoon aku buat setelah pengumuman kelulusan oke MUAHAHA *author stress menjelang pengumuman

Okdd silahkan di baca~ jangan lupa review okk!

.

.

Long Distance

JinV/Vjin/TaeJin/JinTae/J.V

Yaoi, BL

Don't like? Don't read

Enjoy!

.

.

V mengetuk-ngetuk layar _smartphone_-nya berkali-kali. Lebih tepatnya mengetuk-ngetuk foto namja tampan yang terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya itu. Sesekali ia berdecak sebal sambil mengumpati foto namja itu.

"kenapa lama sekali sih?!" gerutunya sambil menendang selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya hingga tak lagi menyelimutinya. Namun udara yang dingin membuatnya menarik kembali selimut itu untuk melindunginya dari rasa dingin yang menusuk.

Ia kesal. Namja tampan berambut kemerahan yang dijadikan _wallpaper _ponselnya itu tak kunjung menghubunginya. Bahkan sekedar mengirim pesan singkat saja tidak.

Apa namja itu tidak tahu bahwa V sekarang sangaaaat merindukan dirinya?

Sudah 6 bulan ia terpisah dari tunangannya itu. Tentu saja V pasti akan merindukan seorang Kim Seok Jin –tunangannya- meski mereka sering menelpon, mengirim pesan singkat, dan bercakap melalui _video chat._

V merindukannya.

V merindukan _morning kiss_-nya, V merindukan usapan halus tangan Kim Seok Jin, merindukan jemari panjang Kim Seok Jin yang bertautan dengan jemari kecilnya, bahkan V merindukan ciuman serta sentuhan Seok Jin di setiap titik sensitivenya saat mereka –ekhem. _Making love_

Berbagai umpatan kembali meluncur dari bibir pink pucatnya. Biasanya saat jam-jam ini, Jin akan menelponnya. Tapi ini sudah lewat 40 menit dari jam teleponnya.

V hampir melempar ponselnya ketika benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada dalam genggamannya itu bergetar.

"yeoboseo baby.."

Balon-balon kerinduan yang menyesakkan dadanya satu persatu mulai pecah saat ia mendengar suara lembut Jin menyapanya di sebrang telepon.

"hyung.. kenapa lama sekali kau menelponku? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" protesnya kesal. Padahal sih senang senang setengah mati –gengsi untuk menunjukannya-

Terdengar suara tawa renyah di sebrang telepon. "mana mungkin aku tak merindukanmu sayang. Setiap detik aku merindukanmu." Kata Jin.

Ingin rasanya V memekik senang. Tapi tentu saja ia tak melakukan itu. "kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pulang sekarang?" Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur suaranya agar tak terdengar sedang _excited(?)_

"aku tak bisa pulang sekarang sayang. Masih ada _tour _di beberapa kota lagi. Baru aku bisa pulang.." balas Jin.

Ah. Jin seorang penyanyi terkenal rupanya. Dan sekarang, ia sedang mengadakan tour-nya di Eropa dan Amerika.

Bibir V mengerucut otomatis. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu eoh? Memangnya Jin pikir menunggu itu menyenangkan?

"kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya V kemudian. "mmm. Mungkin sekitar 4 bulan lagi." Jawab Jin.

V tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "oh ayolah hyung. Itu masih lama sekali. Apa tidak bisa dipercepat?"

"oh ayolah Kim Taehyung. Kalau bisa dipercepat, aku pasti sudah pulang secepat mungkin.." Jin meniru nada suara serta beberapa kata yang diucapkan V tadi.

V diam. Tak mau menyahut lagi. Ingin rasanya mencekik leher Jin sekarang.

"sayang. Kau marah?"

"..."

"V sayang?"

"..."

"baby maafkan aku.."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari V. Oke Jin tahu V sedang marah padanya sekarang. Dan Jin juga tahu V tak akan sepenuhnya marah padanya.

"baiklah aku tutup teleponnya.." kata Jin berusaha sedikit menggoda –atau mungkin menjahili V-

"a –ani. Jangan tutup teleponnya!" Jin memeking senang tanpa suara di sebrang telepon. Benar kan? V tak mungkin bisa marah pada Jin.

Satu menit tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. V jadi sedikit canggung saat ingin berbicara –karena pertengkaran kecil mereka tadi.

"hyung.." panggilnya pelan

"hmm?"

"nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu.." pinta V.

Jin tak menjawabnya. Namun V mendengar gemersik di sambungan telepon. Mungkin Jin sedang mencari posisi yang pas(?)

V dengan sabar menunggu Jin yang sedang menghilang/? di sebrang telepon. Sampai suatu saat ia mendengar.

BRUK

"Argh!"

Apa yang dilakukan Jin sampai dia mengeluh kesakitan begitu?

"hyung?"

"..."

"Jin hyung. Kau masih disana?"

"a –maaf. Aku terbentur sisi lemari tadi.."

V tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Jin tadi. Dasar ceroboh.

"baiklah aku siap" kata Jin diiringi irama gitar yang mengalun indah setelahnya. Ow jadi Jin mengambil gitarnya dulu, baru menyanyikan lagu untuk memenuhi keinginan si mungil kesayangannya.

_Never feared for anything  
Never shamed but never free  
A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could_

Lived a life so endlessly  
Saw beyond what others see  
I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could

Will you stay?  
Will you stay away forever?

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
_I have so much to say but you're so far away_

_Plans of what our futures hold  
Foolish lies of growing old  
It seems we're so invincible  
The truth is so cold_

A final song, a last request  
A perfect chapter laid to rest  
Now and then I try to find  
A place in my mind  
Where you can stay  
You can stay away forever

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid (not afraid)  
The ones that we love are here with me  
Lay away a place for me (place for me)  
'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way  
To live eternally

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay  
When I have so much to say and you're so far away

I love you, you were ready  
The pain is strong and urges rise  
But I'll see you, when He lets me  
Your pain is gone, your hands untied

So far away  
And I need you to know  
So far away  
And I need you to, need you to know 

Ujung bibir V tertarik membentuk seulas senyum indah setelah endengar suara lembut dan merdu Jin. Lagu yang benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya sekarang. Terpisah jauh dari orang yang ia cintai

Kenapa Jin menyanyikan ini? kenapa ia tak menyanyikan lagu lain yang lebih romantis? _Love song_ mungkin..

"bagaimana?" tanya Jin menyudahi memetik gitarnya.

"aku suka.." balas V. "kau menyukai lagunya atau menyukaiku?" tanya Jin lagi.

Hening sebentar..

"tentu saja aku menyukai...

... lagunya.. "

"Mwoya? Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku? Cih awas saja kau nanti"

V tertawa lepas mendengar protesan yang tak henti-hentinya dari sebrang telepon. Bahkan terlihat setetes air mata di sudut mata yang tengah terpejam karena saking puasnya ia tertawa.

Dan..

Biarkanlah mereka berdua menghabiskan malam ini. berbicara hal lucu atau mungkin hal romantis hingga larut malam..

.

.

Long Distance

.

.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa sempat melepaskan apron yang sedang ia pakai –saking terburu-burunya- begitu mendengar ponselnya berdering.

Ia lalu men-_slide _tombol hijau yang tertera di layar ponsel _touch screen_-nya.

"yeoboseo Jin hyung~~" sapanya riang.

"wow. Tumben kau terdengar senang sekali. Kenapa? Ayo ceritakan pada Seok Jin mu.." balas Jin tak kalah riangnya.

V keluar kamarnya sambil sedikit melompat saking senangnya. "kemarin malam aku bermimpi kau pulang sambil membawakanku boneka anak anjing yang lucu sekali.."

"benarkah?" tanya Jin memastikan. V mengangguk lucu. "iya.. kau memberikan boneka itu padaku. Lalu..."

"lalu?" Jin mengikuti kata terakhir yang diucapkan V karena V menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"lalu –BACONKU!" teriaknya lalu berlari ke arah dapur.

"aku pulang membawakanmu boneka anak anjing, lalu... bacon?" tanya Jin bingung.

"astaga baconku huwaaa. Hyung. Aku menghanguskan baconku. Aku telah membunuhnyaa.." V meratapi daging baconnya yang berwarna hitam pekat dan tak berbentuk. Jangan lupakan teflonnya yang juga menghitam. Entah V kelewat polos atau oon.

"maaf aku merusak teflon milikmu, hyung.." sambung V.

"sudahlah. Hanya teflon kan tinggal di beli lagi sayang. Sebagai ganti bacon mu, aku akan membelikanmu boneka anak anjing seperti yang ada di mimpimu. Bagaimana?" tawar Jin.

Perkataan Jin tentu membuat mood V kembali naik. "jinjja? Berarti kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanyanya. "tentu tidak sayang. Kan aku sudah bilang aku akan pulang 4 bulan lagi."

Mental breakdown

Mood V yang susah payah naik, tiba-tiba langsung turun drastis ke angka nol.

"maafkan aku. aku janji akan pulang secepatnya." Kata Jin. "ohiya. Aku sedang ada di Paris. Kau mau minta sesuatu? Aku akan mengirimkannya nanti."

"aku boleh minta apa saja?" tanya V.

"tentu.."

"baiklah.. aku mau...

.. kau.."

Terdengar Jin menghela nafasnya berat.

"baiklah baiklah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pulang sekarang. Tapi percayalah. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin apa-apa. Aku hanya mau kau." Kata V sebelum Jin membuka suaranya.

"mianhae baby teleponnya harus kututup dulu. Aku ada urusan. Anyeong.. have a nice weekend sayang.."

Telpon terputus sebelum V membalas salam Jin.

V kembali memandang teflon yang tadi ia siram dengan air. entahlah. V jadi tak berniat sarapan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi.

Bagaimana ia bisa menikmati akhir pekannya kalau Jin tak ada disini menemaninya?

Biasanya, ia dan Jin akan menghabiskan akhir pekan berdua. Entah berjalan-jalan, makan malam di restoran, bermain ke taman bermain, ataupun _berpetualang_ di ranjang mereka.

Semua terasa menyenangkan kalau Jin ada disini. Bersamanya.

Baru saja ia akan merebahkan diri di sofa, bel pintunya berbunyi beberapa kali.

Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu depan rumahnya –dan juga rumah Jin- untuk membukakan pintu.

Ia sedikit tersentak melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Berseragam seperti pengantar barang. Jangan lupakan snapback yang menutupi wajahnya –karena orang itu sedikit menunduk- . Yah terlihat berbeda dari pengantar barang yang biasanya. Dia terlihat lebih misterius(?)

Ia sedikit takut –eh ralat. Sangat takut melihat orang ini. mungkinkah orang ini berniat jahat? Bagaimana jika orang ini akan menculiknya? Bagaimana kalau ia menjadi korban penjualan manusia? Bagaimana kalau ia dijual ke ahjussi mesum seperti yang ada di ff rated M? Andwae!

Baiklah V terlalu berpikir panjang. Sangat panjang malahan.

"apa benar ini rumah Kim Tae Hyung?" tanya orang yang V yakini sebagai tukang pengantar barang jadi-jadian. Atau mungkin bisa disebut 'orang aneh'. Suaranya menyeramkan. Lebih tepatnya sengaja diseram-seramkan(?)

V mengangguk ragu. Tuhkan. Bahkan 'orang aneh' ini mengetahui namanya! Jangan-jangan dirinya sudah di intai dari dulu? Oke kita tinggalkan dulu pikiran melenceng V.

"nuguseyo?" tanya V kemudian masih dengan keadaan takut. Tentu saja ia takut! Ia sendiri di rumah ini. bagaimana kalau nanti rumahnya di rampok lalu dia dibawa kabur?! Baiklah pikiran melenceng V mulai lagi.

'orang aneh' itu hanya diam. Diam saja membuat V takut. Apalagi kalau ia menunjukan pergerakan mendadak(?) bisa-bisa jantung V melompat dengan indahnya dari tempatnya semula. Berlebihan memang. Tapi itu yang dirasakan V sekarang.

"aku datang untuk mengantarkan ini.." 'orang aneh' itu mengulurkan sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna _pink _berisi..

Boneka anak anjing?

"a –eh –em iya. Terima kasih.." dengan gugup dan gemetar –ah jangan lupakan tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin- menerima uluran tangan 'orang aneh' itu.

Oke bahkan V sekarang tak merasakan kakinya menapak ke lantai.

V membungkukan badannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih lagi. Namun 'orang aneh' itu hanya diam mematung.

'sok misterius..' batinnya.

Baru hendak akan berbalik..

"tunggu dulu!"

..V merasakan lengannya di genggam oleh 'orang aneh' itu.

Dan sekarang, V benar-benar sangat ketakutan sekali! Dengan seenaknya, orang itu menarik lengan V dan langsung...

.

.

.

Mencium bibir V!

Bibir yang selama ini V jaga hanya untuk Jin.

Sekali lagi..

Hanya untuk Kim Seok Jin seorang!

V mencoba memberontak saat 'orang aneh' itu menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"Tuhan tolong aku..." V berdoa sekuat tenaga dan hendak memukul 'orang aneh' itu. Namun sayang, kedua tanggan mungilnya sudah lebih dulu di kunci oleh orang sok misterius itu.

Namun pada saat 'orang aneh' itu melumat bibirnya pelan...

.

.

"Jin hyung?"

2 kata itu begitu saja terlontar dari mulut V. Ciuman 'orang aneh' ini terasa sangat hangat dan familiar baginya. Itulah penyebab V spontan menyebut nama Jin.

Bukannya menjawab, 'orang aneh' itu malah membawa V masuk ke dalam rumahnya –tanpa melepas ciuman- dan menutup pintu dengan kaki kanannya.

Merebahkan tubuh V yang tak berdaya –karena ia telah mengunci semua pergerakan V- di sofa yang ada disana.

Hipotesa awalnya langsung ia coret begitu saja.

Namja ini namja mesum! Inilah hipotesa V sekarang saat merasakan tangan 'orang aneh' itu mulai bergerilya masuk ke dalam kausnya.

"mmmh! Lepashkan akuhh!" bentak V lalu menggigit bibir namja itu keras.

"Arghh!" sontak namja mesum –hipotesa baru V- itu berteriak dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Mata doe-nya terbelalak saat mendengar teriakan namja mesum itu..

Suaranya tak lagi menyeramkan...

Namun terdengar sangat-sangat familiar..

Namja mesum itu mengusap bibirnya pelan lalu membuka snapback yang ia kenakan.

"merindukanku?" namja mesum itu tersenyum manis.

Semburat merah dengan cepat menjalari kedua pipi V.

"YAA! KAU MENGAGETKANKU DASAR BODOH!" bentaknya. Namun namja mesum itu hanya tertawa lepas.

"harusnya kau lihat betapa kagetnya wajahmu tadi HAHAHAHA" namja mesum itu kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Berhasil mengerjai namja ganas seperti Kim Tae Hyung.

"Ughh! DASAR KIM SEOK JIN BODOH! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Namja me –ah kita sebut saja Jin itu menutup kedua telinganya.

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku sakit.."

V hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengumpat tak jelas. Lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"kau tahu? Gigitan mu itu sangat sakit. kenapa kau harus menggigitku sekeras itu?" tanya Jin sambil mengusap bibirnya yag sedikit mengeluarkan darah dengan _tissue._

"kau lebih sering menggigit bibirku!" balas V tak mau kalah dan melempari Jin dengan bantal sofa. "dasar penipu! Kau bilang akan pulang 4 bulan lagi!" sambungnya .

Jin tertawa kecil dan duduk di dekat V. "kau tidak mau aku pulang cepat? Yasudah aku akan kembali lagi.." Jin (pura-pura) akan bangun dari duduknya. Namun lengannya segera ditahan oleh V.

"tetaplah disini. Terima kasih sudah pulang lebih cepat.." V menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu indah Jin.

Tangan Jin terulur untuk mengusap surai karamel itu pelan. Namun 5 detik kemudian Jin bangun dan langsung menarik V. Mau tak mau, V harus bangun juga dan mengikutinya.

"kau mau apa?" tanya V saat Jin menariknya ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

"memberimu hukuman karena telah merusak teflonku, berprasangka buruk terhadapku, dan menggigit bibirku." Jin ber-_smirk_ ria. Dari tatapannya sih, mungkin bisa 7 ronde.

Sedangkan V hanya menelan ludahnya kasar saat Jin mulai merebahkan tubuh mungil V di ranjang dan menindihnya

V berdoa sekuat tenaga dan Berharap ia masih bisa berjalan dengan normal besok.

.

.

.

.

End

Yeay akhirnya selesai juga~~ maafkan endingnya begitu wakaka.

Namanya juga author stress HAHA

Terima kasih yang udah baca ff A little piece of heaven aku huhu T.T aku terharu.. thankyou readers-deul~~~

Okedeyy

Mind to review?^^


End file.
